1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to camera lens holders that are removably attached to different interior surfaces inside a camera case.
2. Description of the Related Art:
Single lens reflex (SLR) cameras use interchangeable lenses. Each lens has a cylindrical body with a glass lens on one end and a proprietary bayonet-style end connector at the opposite end that attaches to a compatible bayonet-style lens mount on the front of a camera. Plastic lens caps are placed over the glass lens to protect the lens and prevent dust deposits.
Leather or vinyl covered camera bags are sold in different sizes to hold different camera bodies with or without a lens attached thereto, various camera accessories, and one or more replacement lenses. Most camera bags include adjustable partitions that extend across the main cavity inside the camera bag to create different, isolated storage areas for holding a camera body, accessories, or lenses. The inside of the camera bag, the bottom panel, sidewalls, end walls and lid are usually covered with soft fabric such as terry cloth or felt.
Amateur and professional photographers often carry different lenses in their camera bags they can quickly exchange with a lens attached to the camera body. The detached lenses are spaced apart and placed in one of the different storage areas created by flexible, adjustable partitions that connect at its opposite ends to the camera bags interior walls covered with hook or loop material and that extends longitudinally or transversely inside the camera bag's main storage space.
When a photographer wants to exchange the lens, he will hold the camera body in one hand and grasp the old lens with the opposite hand and remove it from the camera body. A rear lens cap is attached to the old lens that is then deposited into an open storage area inside the camera bag. The new lens is grasped, removed from the camera bag and attached to the camera body. Ideally, an open storage area is needed inside the camera bag for depositing the old lens. Also, the new lens should be stored in a visible, unobstructed location inside the camera bag so it may be easily grasped.
What is needed is a removable camera lens holder that engages the bayonet-style end connector on a camera lens that temporarily holds and protects the lens in a temporary fixed location to inside a camera bag that may or may not have hook or loop material on its interior.